wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Patrick Préjean
thumb|200px|Patrick Préjean Patrick Préjean est un acteur français, né le 4 juin 1944 à Saint-Maur-des-Fossés. Connu au théâtre, au cinéma et à la télévision, il a participé à de nombreux films. Son rôle le plus marquant est celui du Maréchal des logis Perlin dans Le Gendarme et les gendarmettes mais il a également participé à des films dont « Le Cerveau » ou encore « Peau d'âne ». Il a notamment été nommé aux Molières pour la pièce Cyrano de Bergerac en 1998 et a obtenu 3 prix (dont deux récompenses partagés) pour le film La Légende (2018) de Florian Hessique. Pratiquant également le doublage, il est la voix française régulière de John Lithgow ainsi qu'une voix récurrente de Steve Martin. Travaillant aussi énormément dans l'animation, il a prêté sa voix à de nombreux personnages connu dont notamment : Tigrou (Winnie l'Ourson), Sylvestre et Sam le Pirate (dans la série de dessins animés Looney Tunes), le Nabot (dans quasi-l'ensemble des séries d'animation dont Il était une fois... l'Homme, la Vie, les Amériques, les Découvreurs et les Explorateurs), Gorgious (Les Zinzins de l'Espace), Nigel Delajungle (La Famille Delajungle), Victor MacBernik (La Famille Pirate), Bayonne dans la série de films Toy Story et bien d'autres encore. Il est le père de la comédienne Laura Préjean, également très active dans le doublage. Biographie Patrick est le fils des acteurs Albert Préjean et Lysiane Rey. Il débute à 13 ans, dans la troupe du cirque Gruss. Il a suivi le cours de Jean Périmony puis celui d'Henri Roland puis s'est inscrit à la Rue Blanche. Il obtient, au Conservatoire national supérieur d'art dramatique de Paris, le 2e prix de comédie moderne et le prix de la critique à l'unanimité. Au théâtre, il joue dans plus de 80 pièces, entre autres, Le Dindon (Feydeau, 1975), Signé Boris Vian (Boris Vian, 1975), La Puce à l'oreille (Feydeau, 1992) sur une mise en scène de Jean-Claude Brialy au théâtre de la Michodière, Cyrano de Bergerac (Rostand, 1997), rôle pour lequel il est nommé au Molières 1998 du meilleur comédien, Espèces Menacées (Ray Cooney, 2000). De 2005 à 2006 il a joue le rôle du cardinal Alceste au côté de Claude Jade dans Célimène et le cardinal de Jacques Rampal, mise en scène par l'auteur. Il acquiert également sa notoriété en menant une riche carrière au théâtre de boulevard. On le retrouve aussi à la télévision dans divers téléfilms, mais surtout au cinéma où il travaille sous la direction d'incontournables du métier : Le Cerveau (Gérard Oury, 1969), Peau d'âne (Jacques Demy, 1970), Les Pétroleuses (Christian-Jaque, 1971), Les Mariés de l'an II (Jean-Paul Rappeneau, 1971), Le Mur de l'Atlantique (Marcel Camus, 1971). Il apparaît de plus, en 1982, sous les traits du Maréchal des logis Perlin, dans Le Gendarme et les gendarmettes, aux côtés de Louis de Funès, avec qui il avait joué auparavant en 1968 dans Le Tatoué. Grande figure du monde du doublage, il prête en outre sa voix pour de nombreux films et dessins animées, il a en partie doublé les acteurs John Lithgow et Steve Martin mais a aussi donné voix au Nabot dans Il était une fois... la Vie, Tigrou dans la saga des Winnie l'ourson, Sylvestre dans Titi et Grosminet et d'autres personnages de dessins animés. Il a aussi fait des doublages pour des publicités comme celle de Sony en 1995 qui démontrait la puissance de la PlayStation. Patrick Préjean est membre de l'Académie Alphonse Allais. Filmographie et Théâtre : Retrouvez les pièces de théâtre et sa filmographie complète dans lesquels Patrick Préjean a participé sur [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patrick_Pr%C3%A9jean#Th%C3%A9%C3%A2tre Wikipédia] Voxographie Cinéma Films : Note : Les dates en italique précisent que Patrick Préjean a assuré le redoublage ou le doublage tardif. * John Lithgow dans : (12 films) ** Tendres Passions (1983) : Sam Burns ** Bigfoot et les Henderson (1987) : George Henderson ** L'Affaire Pélican (1994) : Smith Keen ** Préjudice (1998) : le juge Walter J. Skinner ** Moi, Peter Sellers (2004) : Blake Edwards ** Dr Kinsey (2004) : Alfred Seguine Kinsey ** Dreamgirls (2007) : Jerry Harris ** 40 ans : Mode d'emploi (2013) : Oliver ** Interstellar (2014) : Donald Cooper ** Miss Sloane (2017) : Ron M. Sperling ** Pitch Perfect 3 (2017) : Fergus ** Scandale (2019) : Roger Ailes * Steve Martin dans : ** Le Plus Escroc des deux (1988) : Freddy Benson ** Treize à la douzaine 2 (2003) : Tom Baker ** La Panthère rose (2006) : l'inspecteur Jacques Clouseau ** Baby Mama (2008) : Barry ** La Panthère rose 2 (2009) : l'inspecteur Jacques Clouseau * Dan Aykroyd dans : ** The Blues Brothers (1980) : Elwood J. Blues ** Exit to Eden (1994) : Fred Lavery ** Sexy Devil (2007) : Julius Jenson * Tracey Walter dans : ** Conan le Destructeur (1984) : Malak ** Comme un chien enragé (1986) : Patch Whitewood * Michael Palin dans : ** Un poisson nommé Wanda (1988) : Ken Pyle ** Du Vent dans les saules (1996) : le Soleil * Wayne Knight dans : ** Jurassic Park (1993) : Dennis Nedry ** Prête à tout (1995) : Ed Grant * 1921 : Les Trois Mousquetaires : Voix off (version restaurée) * 1976 : Missouri Breaks : Tod (Randy Quaid) * 1978 : Mélodie pour un tueur : Butch (Danny Aiello) * 1979 : Voyage au bout de l'enfer : Stan, dit « Stosh » (John Cazale) * 1979 : Cul et chemise : Jack Ormond (Joe Bugner) * 1979 : Les Guerriers de la nuit : Luther (David Patrick Kelly) * 1980 : Les Chiens de guerre : Drew (Tom Berenger) * 1983 : To Be or Not to Be : le capitaine S.S. Schultz (Christopher Lloyd) * 1984 : 1984 : Parsons (Gregor Fisher) * 1984 : Terminator : Matt Buchanan (Rick Rossovich) * 1984''Doublage de la version longue. : ''Supergirl : Nigel (Peter Cook) * 1984 : Les Muppets à Manhattan : Kermit (voix) * 1985 : L'Homme à la chaussure rouge : Morris (James Belushi) * 1986 : Police Academy 3 : Instructeurs de choc : Officier Eugene Tackleberry (David Graf) * 1986 : Vendredi 13, chapitre VI : Jason le mort-vivant : le député Pappas (Michael Swan) * 1988 : Beetlejuice : Charles Deetz (Jeffrey Jones) * 1989 : Les Nuits de Harlem : Jack Jenkins (Stan Shaw) * 1990 : Men at Work : Maxwell Potterdam III (John Getz) * 1990 : Junior le terrible : Martin Beck / Le tueur au nœud papillon (Michael Richards) * 1991 : Chienne de vie : Victor (Brian Thompson) * 1991 : Lucky Luke : Averell Dalton (Fritz Sperberg) * 1992 : Forever Young : Harry Finlay (George Wendt) * 1992 : Sister Act : Larry Merrick (Michael Durrell) * 1992 : Les Aventures d'un homme invisible : Warren Singleton (Stephen Tobolowsky) * 1992 : The Player : Detective DeLongpre (Lyle Lovett) * 1993 : Demolition Man : Bob (Glenn Shadix) * 1994 : Un ange gardien pour Tess : Frederick (Richard Griffiths) * 1996 : Les 101 dalmatiens : Horace (Mark Williams) * 1996 : Space Jam : Grosminet (voix) et Sam le pirate (voix) * 1997 : Mémoires suspectes : Eddie Detton (Kim Coates) * 1997 : Chérie, nous avons été rétrécis : Gordon Szalinski (Stuart Pankin) * 1998 : Le petit monde des Borrowers : Pod Clock (Jim Broadbent) * 1998 : Le Détonateur : Hibbing Goodhue (Michael York) * 1998 : Shakespeare in Love : Hugh Fennyman (Tom Wilkinson) * 1999 : Haute Voltige : Prophète (Tim Potter) * 2001 : D'Artagnan : Cardinal de Richelieu (Stephen Rea) * 2001 : Pearl Harbor : Ian MacFarlane (Tony Curran) * 2001 : Driven : Crusher (Brent Briscoe) * 2002 : L'Amour, six pieds sous terre : Dr. Stanley Owen (Howell Evans) * 2003 : Les Looney Tunes passent à l'action : Grosminet (voix) et Sam le pirate (voix) * 2006 : La colline a des yeux : Le gérant de la station service (Tom Bower) * 2008 : Bons baisers de Bruges : Ken (Brendan Gleeson) * 2008 : Deux sœurs pour un roi : Thomas Boleyn (Mark Rylance) * 2008 : Braquage à l'anglaise : Gerald Pyke (Don Gallagher) * 2009 : Vic le Viking : Urobe (Olaf Krätke) * 2011 : Super 8 : Le vendeur de véhicules d'occasion * 2014 : Dumb and Dumber De : Pichlow (Steve Tom) * 2015 : Broadway Therapy : le juge Pendergast (Austin Pendleton) * 2018 : Jean-Christophe et Winnie : Tigrou (Jim Cummings) (voix) Films d'animation * 1983 : Olivier et le Dragon vert44 : Bodubec / M. Marquis * 1985 : ''Astérix et la Surprise de César : Décurion Superbus * 1989 : Astérix et le Coup du menhir : Optione * 1995 : Toy Story : Bayonne * 1995 : Balto : Boris * 1996 : Space Jam : Grosminet / Sam le pirate * 1997 : La Belle et le Clochard : L'homme de la réception ( ) * 1998 : Charlie, le conte de Noël : Gratouille * 1999 : Toy Story 2 : Bayonne * 1999 : Le Château des singes : Gorine * 1999 : Elmo au pays des grincheux : Ernie * 2000 : Chicken Run : M. Tweedy (Version DVD) * 2000 : Les Aventures de Tigrou et de Winnie l'ourson : Tigrou * 2000 : Titi et le Tour du monde en 80 chats : Grosminet * 2001 : Gloups ! je suis un poisson : Le professeur Crevette * 2002 : Balto 2 : la quête du loup : Boris * 2002 : Barbie, princesse Raiponce : Hobie * 2003 : Les Razmoket rencontrent les Delajungle : Nigel * 2003 : Les Aventures de Porcinet : Tigrou * 2003 : Le Monde de Nemo : Le dentiste P.Sherman * 2003 : Les Looney Tunes passent à l'action : Sam le pirate / Grosminet * 2003 : Barbie et le Lac des cygnes : Erasmus le troll * 2004 : Winnie l'ourson et l'Éfélant : Tigrou * 2004 : Balto 3 : Sur l'aile du vent : Boris * 2004 : Les Aventures de Petit Gourou : Tigrou * 2005 : Le Roman de Renart : Chanteclair * 2005 : Barbie et le Cheval magique : le Roi (Russell Roberts) * 2006 : Piccolo, Saxo et Compagnie : Grand-père Basson/Baryton * 2006 : Monster House : Nebbercracker * 2006 : Le Noel Des Looney Tunes: Grosminet et Sam Le Pirate * 2008 : Igor : Le Roi Malbert * 2009 : Lili la petite sorcière, le dragon et le livre magique : Hector, le petit dragon * 2010 : Toy Story 3 : Bayonne (John Ratzenberger) * 2011 : Winnie l'ourson : Tigrou * 2012 : Milezim : Pierre * 2016 : Les Trolls : King Graillon Sr. * 2017 : Tom et Jerry au pays de Charlie et la chocolaterie : Grand-père Joe * 2019 : Toy Story 4 : Bayonne Télévision Téléfilms * 2011 : Un amour ne meurt jamais : Paul (Fred Willard) Séries télévisées * 1975 : Starsky et Hutch : Arnold le serveur (Saison 1 Épisode 7) * 1990 : ALF : Neal Tanner (Jm J. Bullock) * 1994 : Rex, chien flic : Ernst Stockinger (Karl Markovics) * 1995 : Columbo : Graham McVeigh (George Wendt) (Saison 14, ép. 1 : Une étrange association) * 1995 : Inspecteur Derrick : Kollau (Wolf Roth) (Saison 22, ép. 3 : Une histoire d'amour) * 1996 :'' Les Voyages de Gulliver'' : Grildrig (Warwick Davis) * 1996-1997 : Beetleborgs : Flabber (Billy Forester) * 1996-2001 : Troisième planète après le Soleil : Dick Solomon (John Lithgow) * 1996-2003 : Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière : Salem le chat (Nick Bakay) * 2000 : Normal, Ohio : William « Butch » Gamble (John Goodman) * 2002 : Greg the Bunny : Gil Bender (Eugene Levy) * 2005 : Desperate Housewives : Docteur Albert Goldfine (Sam Lloyd) * 2006 : New York, police judiciaire : Père Salas (Emilio Del Pozo) (Saison 16, épisode 15) * 2006 : Dr House : George (Priutt Taylor Vince) (Saison 3, épisode 6) * 2008 : Les Experts : Miami : Nick Buhrman * 2008-2012 : Merlin : Gaïus (Richard Wilson) * 2009 : Les Tudors : Thomas Darcy (Colm Wilkinson) * 2009 : Breaking Bad : Victor Bravenec (Sam McMurray) (Saison 2, épisodes 11 et 13) * 2011 : Weeds : Warren Schiff (Richard Dreyfuss) * 2011 : Chuck : Jean Claude (Mark Hamill) (Saison 5, épisode 1) * 2015 : Sense8 : un adorateur de Ganesh * 2015 : The Big Bang Theory : Dan (Stephen Root), patron de Penny et de Bernadette (Saison 8, épisode 1 et Saison 8, épisode 10) * 2017 : Containment : Hank (Michael Harding) * 2018 : The Good Fight : le juge Timothy Stanek (Peter Gerety) ( ) * 2018 : Vanity Fair : William Makepeace Thackeray (Michael Palin) (mini-série) * 2018 : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Sabrina : le grand père d'Harvey Kinkle (Michael Hogan) (Saison 1 épisode 7)}} Séries d'animation * Il était une fois... l'Homme : Le Nabot * Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours : Passe-Partout * Pac-Man : Pac-Man * Inspecteur Gadget : Capeman * Ferdy la Fourmi : Ferdy * Il était une fois... la Vie : Le Nabot * Winnie l'ourson : Tigrou * Comte Mordicus : le comte Mordicus * Il était une fois... les Amériques : Le Nabot * Samouraï Pizza Cats : Speedy * Animaniacs : Dr Gratésnif (Rob Paulsen) * Il était une fois... les Découvreurs : Le Nabot * Beethoven : Beethoven * L'Histoire sans fin : Buchtroll * Il était une fois... les Explorateurs : Le Nabot * Super Zéro : Arthur Saison 1 (Micky Dolenz) & Saison 2 (Rob Paulsen) * Achille Talon : Achille Talon * Oui-Oui : Potiron, Monsieur le Gendarme, Sournois, Finaud, Monsieur la Pompe, Nestor, Jumbo, Monsieur Culbuto, Narrateur * Argaï, la prophétie : Barnabé * Nom de code : Kids Next Door : Professeur XXXL * Totally Spies! : Le Grand Kandinsky (Saison 1 : Vous croyez à la magie) & Le proviseur John Smith (Saison 1: La Fontaine de jouvence) * Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air : Le roi Bumi ( ), Gyatso * Pocoyo : Le Narrateur * Mes amis Tigrou et Winnie : Tigrou * La Panthère rose et ses amis : Tamanoir * Looney Tunes Show : Grosminet, Sam le pirate * Bugs ! Une Production Looney Tunes : Sam le pirate * 1942-1964 : Titi et Grosminet : Sylvestre / Grosminet (redoublage) * 1992 : Batman : Charlie Collins (épisode Chantage à crédit), Gyatso * 1996-2000 : Titi et Grosminet mènent l'enquête : Grosminet ( , à partir de la saison 2) * 1997-1998 / 2005-2006 : Les Zinzins de l'espace : Gorgious * 1998-2004 : La Famille Delajungle : Nigel * 1999-2004 : La famille Pirate : Victor * 2005-2007 : Batman : l'Homme Mystère (3 épisodes) * 2009 et 2012 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Polémarque Chi Cho (Brian George), Général Tandin (David Kaye) * 2010 : Batman : L'Alliance des héros : Oncle Sam (saison 2, épisode 22) * depuis 2016 : Oui-Oui, enquêtes au Pays des jouets : Potiron * depuis 2019 : Fourchette se pose des questions : Bayonne Jeux vidéo * 1996 : Toonstruck : Bric à Brac/Z'hurle * 1999 : Shadow Man : Jaunty * 1999 : Bugs Bunny : Voyage à travers le temps : Sam le pirate * 2000 : Bugs Bunny et Taz : La Spirale du temps : Sam le pirate * 2001 : Evil Twin: Cyprien's Chronicles : Wilbur * 2001 : Stupid Invaders : Gorgious * 2002 : Kingdom Hearts : Tigrou * 2004 : Halo 2 : Prophète de la Pitié * 2005 : '' Stronghold 2'' : le roi * 2005 : Black & White 2 : le chef des Japonais * 2005 : Oui-Oui et L'Horloge Magique : Potiron, Monsieur le Gendarme, Sournois, Finaud, Monsieur la Pompe, Monsieur Culbuto * 2006 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Tigrou * 2009 : The Saboteur : Dr. Kwong / le général Eckhardt * 2010 : Toy Story 3 : Bayonne / * 2011 : Kinect Disneyland Adventures : Tigrou * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : voix additionnelles * 2012 : Epic Mickey 2 : Le Retour des héros : Le gremlin bleu * 2015 : Lego Jurassic World : Dennis Nedry * 2016 : World of warcraft : Télémancien en chef Oculeth Liens externes * Patrick Préjean sur IMDb * Voxographie détaillée de Patrick Préjean sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Patrick Préjean sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Patrick Préjean sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Patrick Préjean (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Patrick Préjean (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Vidéos Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Naissance en 1944 Catégorie:Fiche sur RS Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Doublagissimo Catégorie:Fiche sur La Tour des Héros Catégorie:Fiche sur DSD Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Incomplet